Lincoln's New Friend
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: There's a new girl in Lincoln's class named Adriana who's very shy. When she asks Lincoln if she can meet all his sisters, he obliges. Can the shy Adriana handle the insanity that is The Loud House? This is a self insert fanfic. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is my first Loud House fanfiction. Even though I have seen every episode thus far, I might not represent the characters that well. However, I'm going to do the best I can to represent the characters somewhat accurately. This is also a self insert, so the OC in this story is me. Read and review.**

After retrieving his stuff from his backpack and and gingerly placing said backpack on the floor under his desk, Lincoln Loud settled into his desk. He watched as more of his classmates filed into the classroom. Clyde came in and waved at Lincoln, to which the white-haired boy waved back.

"Hey Clyde," Lincoln greeted happily.

"Hey Lincoln. Did you hear the news?" Clyde said as he sat down in the desk directly behind Lincoln.

"No. What news?" Lincoln inquires.

"We're getting a new student. I overheard the principal talking to Mrs. Johnson," Clyde explains.

"A new student. This oughta be interesting," Lincoln says.

After the rest of the students came in, Mrs. Johnson came in. She held her arms out.

"Alright kids, calm down," Mrs. Johnson instructed.

The kids stopped talking and looked at their teacher. Lincoln and Clyde listened intently at the announcement of their new classmate.

"We have a new student joining us today," Mrs. Johnson announced. She turned to the door, "come on in, young lady."

A female student cautiously stepped into the classroom. Her eyes were fixated to the ground, which was a clear sign that she was very shy and probably didn't want to be there. She had light brown skin and long dark hair. Her hair looked black but it's actually dark brown. She wore a yellow short sleeved shirt, black sweatpants, black sneakers with white and pink stripes, and a large pink bow in her hair.

"So, tell the class your name and something about yourself," Mrs. Johnson suggested as she sat in her desk.

"Um, Ok. Um, I'm Adriana. I'm from Denver Colorado. And… I'm very shy so forgive me for not talking a lot," the girl said.

"Excellent," Mrs. Johnson said, "now go ahead and have a seat."

Adriana spotted an empty desk that coincidentally happened to be right next to Lincoln. She walked towards it without looking at the other students. Once she sat down, she sat silently waiting for class to start.

"Ahem," Lincoln said, trying to get the new girl's attention. She looked over at him.

"Hi, I'm Lincoln Loud, and this is my friend Clyde McBride," Lincoln introduced while gesturing his thumb at Clyde.

"Nice to meet you," Clyde greeted as he held out his hand. Adriana cautiously grabbed Clyde's hand and slowly shook it. Then, Lincoln held out his own hand so Adriana can shake it.

"Your name is Lincoln?" Adriana says.

"Yeah. It's weird, I know," Lincoln chuckled.

Adriana gave a smirk. "I never said that. I've just never heard of someone named Lincoln before. Except Abraham Lincoln."

As the day went on, Adriana remained mostly silent. The only times she spoke were when Lincoln, Clyde, and Mrs. Johnson talked to her first.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Lincoln, Clyde, and Adriana walked home together.

"I still can't believe you're interested in meeting my sisters," Lincoln remarks.

"Why wouldn't I be? You have _ten_ sisters and you're the only boy. That's very fascinating," Adriana replies in awe.

"Oh just wait till you meet Lori. You'll love her just like I do," Clyde sighs while his eyes droop in a lovestruck state.

Lincoln and Adriana glance at each other and then glance at Clyde.

"Well I'd better get home now before my dads get worried. See you later Lincoln. Bye Adriana," Clyde says as he walks away.

"Bye Clyde. See you later," Lincoln says.

"Goodbye. It was nice to meet you," Adriana says as she waves goodbye.

Lincoln and Adriana continue walking to Lincoln's house.

"That's also very fascinating. I've never met a person who has same-sex parents before," Adriana tells Lincoln.

* * *

 **Eventually the two of them make it to Lincoln's place.**

"Well here we are, the Loud house," Lincoln says. Adriana smiles as the two of them approach the front door.

Just as Lincoln opens the door, a soccer ball comes flying down the stairs and heads straight for them.

"Look out below!" a voice calls out.

"Woah!" Lincoln yelps.

Adriana silently ducked out of the way as the soccer ball bounces out the door. Lynn runs down the stairs and chases after the ball.

"Hey, sorry, gotta get my ball," Lynn says hastily as she runs out the door.

"Sorry about that. That was my sister Lynn," Lincoln explains.

"That scared me! I thought that thing was going to hit me right in the face!" Adriana gasped while putting her hand on her chest.

"Well I'll talk to her about that," Lincoln says as he shuts the front door.

The two kids turn their attention to the top of the stairs where they spot Lola walking down the hall. She glanced at them and her pupils widened at the sight of Adriana. She scampers down the stairs and looks at Adriana.

"Hi!" Lola greets.

"Um...hello," Adriana replies hesitantly.

"Your bow is so pretty! Let's go upstairs and have a tea party!" Lola squeals.

Without waiting for a response, Lola grabs Adriana's hand and leads her upstairs.

"Lola!" Lincoln exclaims.

"No, no. It's OK," Adriana tells Lincoln as Lola continues to drag her up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two girls entered the room that Lola shares with her twin sister Lana, Adriana sits on the floor in front of the small table with a teapot and teacups.

"So, what's your name?" Lola asks as she grabs the teapot and pours herself some imaginary tea.

"I'm Adriana. I'm a new classmate of your brother Lincoln," Adriana introduces herself.

"That's nice. Did you just move here?" Lola asks while pouring Adriana some tea.

Before she could answer, a tiny green lizard scurries into the room followed by Lana.

"Come here you," Lana says playfully as she grabs the lizard.

She holds the lizard, named Izzy, in her hand while opening the tank that she keeps her pets in. Just as she opens the tank, her pet frog named Hops jumps out and lands on the table in front of Adriana.

"(Gasp) YAHH!" Adriana shrieks. She gets up and runs out of the room. The twins look at the hallway in astonishment.

"Nice going," Lola scolds her twin.

"Who was that anyway?" Lana wonders.

"That was Adriana, a new girl in Lincoln's class," Lola explains, "and you just scared her away with your stupid frog!"

"Hey! Hops isn't stupid! And second, it's not my fault. I didn't think she would go running and screaming," Lana replies.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lincoln! Lincoln, where are you?" Adriana panicked while standing in the middle of the hallway. Lincoln rapidly opened the door to his room.

"What's the matter?" Lincoln asks with concern.

"There's, there's, a FROG in there!" Adriana screamed as she pointed to the twins' bedroom.

Lincoln steps out of his room and walks down the hall. He peeks inside the twins' room and sees the two of them standing there. Lana was holding Hops in her hands.

"I see you met my sister Lana and her...pet," Lincoln says.

"Uh...where's your bathroom?" Adriana asks.

"It's right there, at the end of the hall," Lincoln pointed.

"Thank you," Adriana walked down the hall to the bathroom and Lincoln walks into the twins' room.

"Lana, you know not everyone is a fan of your pets," Lincoln scolded while holding up his index finger.

"First of all, like I told Lola, I didn't take Hops out of his tank. He jumped out on his own. Second, I swear, I didn't think she'd go run and scream like she did," Lana explained.

* * *

Knowing that many people live in this house and wanting to be polite, Adriana quietly knocked on the bathroom door. When there was no response, she opened the door and stepped inside. After closing the door behind her, she proceeded to do her business. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She opened the door and saw Lisa standing there and looking at her.

"I couldn't help but overhear your reaction to Lana's amphibian companion. Based on that, I can only assume you have ranidaphobia," Lisa says.

"I have what?" Adriana wonders as she cocks an eyebrow in confusion.

"That means you have a fear of frogs," Lisa explains.

"I see...so you must be Lisa. Lincoln's told me about you," Adriana states.

"And whom shall I address you as?" Lisa asks politely.

"I'm Adriana," Adriana introduces.

"Well, Adriana, I could really use a new test subject for an experiment," Lisa declared.

Adriana doesn't verbally reply, but simply scratches her head.

"You see, I've decided to observe how people behave in unfamiliar situations. Since you are new to this neighborhood and this house, you are clearly the perfect subject for this experiment," Lisa explained.

Adriana's eyes widened at the thought of having her behavior observed like she was a zoo animal. However, she remembered that Lincoln said Lisa was very passionate about science. So, she decided to oblige.

"You know what? I think I will be your...um, subject. It might be interesting for the both of us," Adriana claimed.

"Thank you. Now the first part of my observational investigation are one's lavatory experience. Can you please describe exactly what you were doing in there?" Lisa asks as she seemed to have materialized a pencil and clipboard out of nowhere.

With eyes wide and cheeks turning pink in embarrassment, Adriana rubs the back of her head.

"Um...can you _not_ use that in your studies?" Adriana begs.

"Very well then," Lisa mutters in a slightly disappointed tone. She starts to write notes.

"Subject is seemingly self-conscious about verbally expressing lavatorial behaviors," Lisa mumbles while writing notes. Right after that, Lisa walked back to her room without saying anything.

Adriana stood perfectly still while pondering the awkwardness that unfolded in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

In the room directly next to her, Adriana heard music. She recognized the song as "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. She slowly opened the door and saw that the music was coming from Luna playing her trusty purple guitar. She was sitting on the top of her and Luan's bunk bed and was so into the song that she didn't notice Adriana standing there and watching.

"Don't go around tonight

Well, it's bound to take your life

There's a bad moon on the rise," Luna sang.

Adriana started to bop her head to the music while continuing to watch and listen to Luna. Lincoln stepped into the room and glanced at Luna and Adriana. Adriana glanced at him back and grinned. The two of them fixated their attention on Luna.

"Hope you got your things together

Hope you are quite prepared to die

Looks like we're in for nasty weather

One eye is taken for an eye

Don't go around tonight

Well it's bound to take your life

There's a bad moon on the rise

Don't go around tonight

Well it's bound to take your life

There's a bad moon on the rise," Luna sang.

Since that was the conclusion of the song, she stopped playing and shouted "goodnight Loud house!"

Adriana started clapping approvingly and Lincoln joined her. Luna looked over the bed.

"Hey Lincoln dude. Who's this?" Luna wonders.

"This is Adriana. She's a new student in my class," Lincoln explains as he put a hand on Adriana's shoulder. She discreetly shrugged Lincoln's hand off her shoulder. Luna climbed down her bed.

"Nice to meet you Adriana," Luna exclaimed. Adriana looked at a Mick Swagger poster on the wall.

"Who's this?" Adriana asks while gesturing her thumb at the poster.

"Ah, that dude is my ultimate musical idol Mick Swagger!" Luna squealed. She put her hand on the corner of the poster and grinned at it.

"Well...you're very talented," Adriana commented.

"Aww, thanks a lot," Luna sighed.

"Boy, am I thirsty. Would you like something Adriana?" Lincoln asks.

"Um...sure. Do you mind if I come with you?" Adriana whispers.

"Sure, come on," Lincoln says as the two of them exit Luna's room and head to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, readers. It has come to my attention that when I first uploaded chapter 6 of this story, it was all sorts of strange computer mumbo-jumbo. I honestly have absolutely no idea what happened. I typed this chapter up on Google Docs on my tablet. I probably should've double checked before I uploaded the final draft of chapter 6. Here's the actual chapter 6 and I'm sorry for any confusion. Also, extra thanks to JujuGamer2112 for Private Messaging me about this issue. Hopefully this won't happen again. Enjoy.**

As the two of them made their way to the kitchen, Lincoln and Adriana talk.

"So…" Lincoln begins.

"What? Oh, your sisters. Uh, they're Ok, but it's a little too soon to tell," Adriana answers.

They turn towards the kitchen, but Adriana unknowingly triggers a rope. This allows a bucket of water that was set up on the door frame to tip over and splash on Adriana.

"Ahh!" Adriana yelps.

Lincoln stares at his drenched classmate with eyes and mouth wide open. The back door opens and Luan steps into the kitchen.

"Ha ha ha. What's the matter Lincoln, can't take a joke...oh," Luan realizes that Lincoln isn't the victim of her water bucket.

"Luan!" Lincoln scolds.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd have a guest here," Luan says as she guiltily rubs the back of her head. She approaches the two of them and looks at Adriana.

"You're not...mad are you?" Luan wonders.

"You'd think I would be, but I'm surprisingly not. I think it's because I'm aware that you're the practical joker of this house and you didn't do this to be mean," Adriana explains.

"Phew, good thing I didn't rain on your parade. Ha, ha, ha. Get it?" Luan laughs.

"Yeah, I get it. I like a good pun now and then," Adriana claims.

"Oh really? Well it looks like the two of us can be good pails," Luan jokes as she removes a bucket from the door frame.

Lincoln walks to the fridge and almost opens it, but he immediately takes his hand off the fridge door handle.

"There's nothing in here, is there?" Lincoln asks his prank savvy sister.

"No, there isn't," Luan says as she puts her hands on her hips.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes and cocked an eyebrow accusingly.

"I'll prove it," Luan says. She walks to the fridge and Adriana follows. Luan opens the fridge, and there's nothing out of the ordinary.

"Look, see? No fake spiders, no fake dog poop, no pies. Clean as a whistle," Luan explains.

"Good, hand us a couple sodas will you," Lincoln says.

Luan reaches into the fridge and grabs three cans of grape soda. She hands one of them to Lincoln and another to Adriana. However, Adriana didn't particularly care for grape soda. She wanted to ask if there was anything else to drink, but she didn't want to be rude since she was a guest in their home. Suddenly, Lily is heard crying and it catches the attention of Lincoln.

"Uh-oh, it's Lily," Lincoln points out. He puts his grape soda down on the counter.

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong," Lincoln says as he steps out of the room. After watching Lincoln leave, Adriana looked at Luan.

"Wanna meet Mr. Coconuts?" Luan says. Adriana gives her a blank stare.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get Mr. Coconuts and my joke book," Luan says. She also puts her soda down and walks away.

Adriana looks at her soda and ultimately decides to get something else to drink. She opens the refrigerator and puts her soda on a shelf. The first thing she sees while scoping out the fridge is a 6 pack of chocolate Nesquik with a sticky note on it saying "These are Lana and Lola's. DO NOT TOUCH!" Each word in "do not touch" is underlined three times. Adriana keeps looking for things to drink. She sees bottles of water and juice boxes of various flavors.

Way in the back of the top shelf, she spots a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Since Dr. Pepper is her all time favorite soda, she wants to drink it. However, she started to wonder if it belonged to anybody. Before she could take it out, she heard footsteps, so she closed the fridge. She turned her attention to the doorway. The footsteps belonged to Leni, who walked in and went right for the fridge. She noticed Adriana and her face lit up.

"Ooh, you must be Bobby's little sister! Lincoln's told us all about you! We finally meet!" Leni squealed.

Adriana frowned in confusion.

"Who's Bobby?" Adriana asks.

Leni's eyes widened in surprise, then she looked distraught.

"You're not Ronnie Anne?" Leni says.

"No, I'm not. My name's Adriana. I'm new and I'm a classmate of your brother Lincoln," Adriana explains.

"Oh, I see now. Excuse me," Leni says as she reaches for the fridge.

Adriana stepped out of the way allowing Leni to get into the fridge. Leni grabbed a bottle of water and closed the fridge.

"See you later," Leni spoke as she walked out of the kitchen.

After Leni walked up the stairs to the second floor, Lincoln exited Lily and Lisa's room holding Lily in his arms.

"Hey Linc," Leni greeted.

"Hey," Lincoln greeted back.

"Hey, listen, I have to ask…is that girl in there your girlfriend?" Leni wonders as she points towards the kitchen.

"No Leni, she is not my girlfriend. Ronnie Anne is my girlfriend," Lincoln explains.

"Got it," Leni nods as she walks back to her and Lori's room.

Lincoln walks down the stairs and talks to Lily.

"Alright Lily. You're gonna meet someone that's really nice. And I just know she'll love you," Lincoln whispered as he gently taps Lily on the nose with his finger.


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln walked into the kitchen and saw Adriana standing there holding the bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Hey, does this belong to anybody?" Adriana questions while raising the bottle in the air. Lincoln took a closer look at the Dr. Pepper.

"You know what. I think that might be Lori's. And you do _not_ want to touch her soda," Lincoln says.

With a subtle look of fear, Adriana opens the fridge and puts the Dr. Pepper back. She grabs a bottle of water and closes the fridge.

"This is baby sister Lily," Lincoln introduces.

Lily raises her hand in the air and makes a "hah" noise that almost sounds like "hi". Adriana grinned lovingly at the baby and approaches her.

"Hi Lily," Adriana squealed. She grabs Lily's hand and shakes it. Then she tickles Lily's chin, making the baby giggle.

"You seem to like babies. Would you like to hold her?" Lincoln offered.

"Huh?!" Adriana gasped while stepping away from Lily.

"What's the matter?" Lincoln wonders.

"I haven't held a baby since my little cousin, and she's seven years old now. Plus...Lily doesn't even know me," Adriana panicked.

"Hmm…that's true," Lincoln whispers while glancing at Lily. The two kids glance at Lily in silence for a few seconds. Lily smiles and reaches her hand towards Adriana while making an "ooh" sound.

"Huh, looks like she _wants_ you to hold her," Lincoln claims as a smile appears on his face.

Adriana looks down at Lily and sees that Lincoln's right. Lily is reaching towards her and is now giggling.

"Just a minute while I wash my hands," Adriana mumbles.

She steps over to the sink, turns on the faucet, and runs her hands through it. After getting her hands nice and wet, Adriana grabs the dish soap (there's no hand soap) and pours it in her hands. She scrubs her hands for a solid ten seconds, then rinses them and turns the faucet off. She spots a roll of paper towels and uses one to dry her hands. She tosses the used paper towel into the trash.

"Ok, I'm ready," Adriana says as she holds her hands out.

Lincoln steps over to Adriana and cautiously hands Lily over to her.

"Careful now," Lincoln instructs.

Adriana uses both her hands to grab onto Lily's bottom. Lily started giggling in joy.

"D-do you like me?" Adriana questions. Lily responds with an "ah" sound. Suddenly Lynn enters the kitchen.

"Boy, I could really use some water," Lynn announced to no one in particular. Before she could walk to the fridge, Lynn notices Adriana standing there holding Lily.

"Who are you?" Lynn questions suspiciously.

Adriana notices Lynn's tone of voice and starts to get nervous. She eyed Lincoln with subtle fright.

"Lynn, this is Adriana. She's new here and just started school with me today," Lincoln explains.

Lynn takes a closer look and realizes she recognized Adriana from earlier.

"Oh wait. I saw you earlier," Lynn says.

"Yeah. Y-your soccer ball almost...hit...me. Well us, if you count...uh, Lincoln," Adriana stammers.

"Sorry about that. Nice to meet you," Lynn says.

"Lincoln! Could you come in here for a second?" A voice called from upstairs.

"I'll be right back. Can you handle Lily for a bit?" Lincoln asks Adriana.

"Uhh…sure," Adriana slightly hesitated.

Lincoln stepped out of the room and followed the voice upstairs. After he left, Lynn opened the fridge and grabbed some water. After closing the fridge and opening the water, Lynn took a big gulp of water.

"Ahhh," Lynn signed in satisfaction. She turned to Adriana.

"Do you play sports?" Lynn questions.

"No. I'm more of an art person than a sport person. I'm not particularly...competent," Adriana confessed.


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln came onto the second floor and looked around.

"Who called me?" Lincoln calls out.

The door to Lori and Leni's room opens and Lori stands in the doorway.

"I did. Come in here," Lori instructs while pointing into her room.

With a curious look on his face, Lincoln saunters into the room of his two oldest sisters. As Lori shuts the door, Lincoln turns to her.

"What's up?" Lincoln wonders.

"Leni tells me you have a girl here. Is that true?" Lori questions.

"Uh, yes. Is there a problem?" Lincoln says.

Lori starts to give Lincoln an angry look. "You'd better not be cheating on Ronnie Anne! Cause if you do, Bobby will literally break up with me and we'll both kick your wormy little butt!" Lori shouts.

Lincoln stared at his sister in a frightened wide-eyed expression.

"Now wait just a minute! My guest down there knows I'm dating Ronnie Anne! She told me that she does not plan on coming between us. Second, she's new here and just started school with me today. Third, and most importantly, I'm not interested in her at all," Lincoln explains.

Lori stands there and narrows her eyes at Lincoln.

"The reason she's here is because she wants to meet all of you. This was all her idea, not mine," Lincoln says.

Without saying a word, Lori opens the door to her room and goes downstairs. Lincoln immediately follows close behind. When they both get inside the kitchen, Lori's eyes and mouth widen at the sight of Adriana holding Lily. She approaches Adriana and looks at her.

"Uh, did I give you permission to hold my sister?" Lori says in a condescending tone.

Adriana notices Lori's tone of voice and shrinks in fear. Lincoln takes notice of this and confronts Lori.

"Hey, I said she could!" Lincoln confronts.

"Excuse me, but you don't get a say!" Lori yells at Lincoln.

Adriana slowly walks towards Lori and gives Lily to her. After Lori takes Lily, Adriana dashes upstairs.

"You probably upset her," Lincoln says before following Adriana upstairs.

Just as Lincoln reaches the top of the stairs, he sees that his door closed. He approaches his bedroom and opens the door. Adriana is sitting on Lincoln's bed seemingly staring out into space. She has her bangs fixed in a way that her left eye was covered. Her facial expression and language indicated that she was upset.

"You Ok?" Lincoln whispers.

"She yelled at me," Adriana mumbles, not looking at Lincoln, "I hate being yelled at. It makes me feel…ugly. Like, bad."

"I'm sorry about that. Her big sister instinct must've kicked in. She probably didn't like the idea of a stranger holding our baby sister," Lincoln apologized.

Adriana slightly turned her head towards Lincoln. "I understand that. But why did she have to be so…" Adriana's lips quiver and she immediately turns away from Lincoln. "So mean," Adriana squeaks. Lincoln stares at his classmate in pity.

"Excuse me," a soft voice says.

The sudden appearance of Lucy makes Lincoln yelp and jump in fright.

Lucy is holding a piece of paper. "I've got a new poem I want you to…" Lucy paused as she looked at Adriana.

Adriana turned towards Lucy, still keeping her saddened expression.

"Oh hello. You must be Adriana. I've heard about you through the grapevine," Lucy greeted.

"Nice to meet you. Did I hear you say that you have a poem?" Adriana mumbles.

"Oh yeah sure. Wanna hear it?" Lucy answers.

"Mm-hmm," Adriana turns around so that she's giving her full attention to Lucy. Lincoln does the same and Lucy began.

"I call it Little Black Storm Cloud. (Ahem)

Little black storm cloud, hovering above the earth

You may seem lonesome, but for what it's worth

Your darkened exterior tricks the OP

Into thinking you're in a bind

Truth be told that deep inside

The sun is waiting to shine

No longer will you be dark and gray

But rather you'll await a sunny day

Little black storm cloud

Turn into a little white sun cloud," Lucy then bowed.

Lincoln smiled and clapped approvingly, "Wow Luce, that was quite different from what you usually do," Lincoln comments.

"Yes I know. Let's just say that I've got some inspiration from an unlikely but reliable source," Lucy explains.

The two siblings look at Adriana to get her opinion.

"That was pretty good. I liked it," Adriana says.

"Did that cheer you up at all?" Lincoln wonders.

"Not exactly 'cheer me up', but I do feel much better," Adriana confessed.

"Better about what?" Lucy asks.

"Lori got mad at her for holding Lily without her permission, and she yelled at her," Lincoln explains.

"So I take it you don't like being yelled at?" Lucy questions while looking at Adriana.

"No I don't. I'm very sensitive that way," Adriana confessed.

"Kids! We're home from the store. Can you help your father bring in the groceries please?" Mrs. Loud calls from downstairs.

Adriana turns her attention to the hallway and sees the rest of the Louds head downstairs to help bring the groceries in.

"We'd better go too," Lincoln says as he and Lucy exit his bedroom.

If she were to join them, this would be the first time since she's got there that Adriana had been with all 13 Louds together at once. Her shyness was starting to creep in. However, she realized that if she wanted to be friends with Lincoln, which is something she was really starting to consider, then she would have to overcome her shyness and talk to the Loud family. All the Loud family, even Lori.


	9. Chapter 9

Adriana stood at the top of the stairs and watched the Louds file in and out of the house carrying white plastic bags. For the most part, they ignored her with the exception of an occasional side glance.

Crossing her fingers on her left hand and placing her right hand on the railing, the shy girl slowly tiptoed down the stairs trying not to draw attention to herself. She sneaks her way to the couch and cautiously sits down.

The last person to enter the house was Mr. Loud, who just walked straight to the kitchen paying no heed to the strange kid in the living room. Suddenly, Lana comes in from the kitchen and makes her way to the living room. She sits in the armchair next to the couch.

"Oh hi. What's your name again?" Lana asks.

"Adriana," Adriana answers.

"Right," Lana says.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, music starts playing: "Money, money, money. Must be funny. In a rich man's world. Money, money, money. Always sunny. In a rich man's world." The music was actually coming from Adriana's pocket.

 **(A/N: The song in question is "Money, Money, Money" by ABBA. This is my actual ringtone.)**

She pulled out a cell phone and saw that her mom was calling. Now, normally when she's with other people and she gets a phone call, Adriana would step out of the room. However, she decided not to and just answers her phone.

"Hello?" Adriana answers.

As she was talking to her mom on the phone, each Loud slowly walked into the living room and listened to her conversation; starting with Lincoln, Lynn, and Luan.

"Hey mom...I told you that I was visiting Lincoln Loud...the kid with ten sisters...things are going well, so far...um, yeah they're nice. I don't know, I haven't met the parents yet...they just got home from the store. Oh, Ok, I'll call you when I'm on my way home. Bye," Adriana hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket.

She sees that every Loud, except for Rita and Lynn Sr, were standing in the doorway of the dining room staring at her.

"Sorry about that. That was my mom calling," Adriana says.

Lynn Sr. walked into the living room with Rita following.

"Oh boy, did I hear ABBA music?!" Lynn Sr. asked ecstatically.

This was the first time Adriana has seen the Loud parents, so she silently took them in. The first thing she notices is how much of Rita's traits were inherited by Lori; they have the same nose, similar hairstyles (with Lori's appearing more "full" and a more vibrant shade of blonde), and even both wearing light blue eyeshadow.

Then Adriana takes a look at Mr. Loud, whose appearance gives her a very...interesting reaction. Even ignoring the fact that his thin, obviously receding hairline shows him as a fairly older man, there's a lot of things about him that makes him very "admirable" in the eyes of the young girl. He had thick brown eyebrows that were situated right above his dark colored eyes. He had a nose that, although quite large and pointy, accentuated the features of his oval shaped head. That is to say, he looked...handsome. At least by Adriana's standards, which aren't particularly high.

"Um...yeah, the ABBA music came from my cell phone. It's my ringtone," Adriana explains, holding up her cell phone.

"And you are?" Rita says in confusion.

"Oh, forgive my manners. My name is Adriana, I'm new here and I started school with Lincoln. It's, uh, nice to meet you," Adriana introduces as she nervously rubs her arm.

"It's nice to meet you. Welcome to Royal Woods," Lynn Sr. greets warmly.

Adriana gives a shy grin in response to Lynn Sr's greeting.

"Um...thank you sir," Adriana whispers.

"You seem like a nice young lady, would you like to stay for dinner?" Rita offers.

"That's a great idea honey," Lynn Sr says. He turns to the kids, "What do you guys say?"

Everybody looks at each other and then nod while saying things like "Ok", and "Sure", and "Why not".

All eyes rest on Adriana in the hope that she will stay for dinner. Rather than politely accept the Louds' offer, Adriana has a different and rather unexpected reaction; her eyes widen, she raises her hands up defensively, and she shakes her head.

"Oh no. No, no, I couldn't. You have _far_ too many mouths to feed," Adriana panics.

The Louds look at each other and back at Adriana with looks of pity.

"You're a guest in our home. Really, we insist," Rita says gently.

"Besides, we're having spaghetti tonight. That's an excellent meal to serve to multiple people," Lynn Sr says, trying to shed a positive light on the situation.

That did not change Adriana's mind one bit, as she continued to shake her head.

"No, really. I couldn't. I don't wanna be a burden, especially how I just met you," Adriana insisted.

Based on Adriana's reaction, she clearly doesn't seem to understand that it's not being a burden if the Louds were inviting her to stay for dinner on their own terms. Now, if it had been reversed, meaning Adriana had invited herself to dinner without asking permission, then she would be a burden.

The shy girl looks at the family who all have looks on their faces that seem to indicate that they weren't going to take no for an answer.

Adriana grabs her cell phone and holds it in her hands, "Can I at least call my mom and ask her?" She wonders.

"Oh, of course," Rita replies.

Adriana dials her mother's cell phone number and holds her phone to her ear. Rita and Lynn Sr. go back into the kitchen to get started on dinner. The rest of the family decide to disperse, while Lincoln decides to stay behind.

"Hello?" Adriana says to her phone, "Hey mom, I just talked to the parents and they want me to stay for dinner...How many people are there? Um, well there's 11 kids and two parents, so 13...That's what I told them, but they kept saying it's Ok...Yes I told them that too, but they insisted I stay... They're having spaghetti...Um, yeah kinda...I mean yes I do want to stay...So you're Ok with it? Ok then, I'll be home later...Bye," Adriana hung up the phone and looked over at Lincoln.

"My mom said yes," Adriana tells him.

 **(A/N: Funny enough, this would be my legit reaction if the Louds invited me to dinner: worrying that I would be intruding since they have so many people too feed).**


End file.
